


Mała słabostka

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [13]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo T'Challa był uroczy. Zawsze i wszędzie, a przynajmniej tak sądził Tony.</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mała słabostka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> http://bisouette.tumblr.com/post/144080152083/roughly-coloured-a-sketch-of-tchalla-from
> 
> 11.07.2016
> 
> Ciąg dalszy nadrabiania. Przepraszam za ten potok tekstów. To mój pierwszy fick do tego pairingu, błagam o wyrozumiałość....  
> Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Satan ;)

          Wiedział doskonale, że nie powinien tego robić, ale co poradzić, że miał do nich słabość. Starał się korzystać z okazji, za każdym razem, gdy tylko T'Challa znajdował się w zasięgu wzroku. W końcu miał do tego prawo.  
          Gdy zauważył go w kuchni podkradł się cicho od tyłu i był już kilka milimetrów od celu, gdy nagle jego ręka została zatrzymana. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zirytowany, po chwili go puszczając.  
\- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz głaskać moje uszy, mógłbyś na początek zaprosić mnie na kolacje – powiedział, przewracając oczami.  
          Na to Tony sam by nie wpadł. Cóż, czyli miał już plany na wieczór.


End file.
